Muerto, Muerto, Muerto
"Muerto, Muerto, Muerto" es una canción que aparece sólo en "Clásicos de Navidad del Sr. Mojón Álbum". La canción usa a los estudiantes de South Park como voces de fondo. Termina con los chicos de South Park deseándoles una Feliz Navidad. Letra de la canción Dead Dead Dead Someday you'll be dead Dead Dead Dead Someday we'll all be dead The minute we're born we start dying We die a little more every day Young or Old, Rich or Poor There's nothing we can do to stop it So look long at that Christmas tree It may be the last one that you see Decorate your house in green and red Because someday you'll be dead (Los chicos se unen para cantar en coro) Dead Dead Dead Someday you'll be dead Dead Dead Dead Someday we'll all be dead It might happen in a couple of months Or fifty years from now But no matter when it happens It will seem to soon too you So be sure on Christmas Eve When you snuggle into bed That you thank God for your family Because someday they'll be dead Dead Dead Dead Someday they'll be dead Dead Dead Dead Someday we'll all be dead Who knows how many Christmases Are left in their short lives Nobody knows, that's my point Enjoy it while you can And so on Christmas morning Let good tidings fill your head What a festive season Someday you'll be dead Dead Dead Dead Someday we'll be dead Dead Dead Dead Everyone you know, dead A very merry Christmas to you Dead Dead Dead Chicos: Merry Christmas everybody! Letra de la canción (Traducción) Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Algún día estarás muerto Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Algún día todos estaremos muertos En el momento en que nacemos empezamos a morir Morimos un poco más cada día Joven o viejo, rico o pobre No hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo Así que mira de largo en el árbol de Navidad Puede que sea la última vez que lo veas Decora tu casa de color verde y rojo Porque algún día estarás muerto (Los chicos se unen para cantar en coro) Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Algún día estarás muerto Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Algún día todos estaremos muertos Puede ocurrir en un par de meses O cincuenta años a partir de ahora Pero no importa cuando ocurre Parece que pronto lo verás Así que asegúrense en Nochebuena Cuando se acurrucan en la cama Da gracias a Dios por tu familia Porque algún día estarás muerto Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Algún día estarás muerto Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Algún día todos estaremos muertos ¿Quién sabe cuántas navidades Se dejan en su corta vida? Nadie lo sabe, ese es mi punto Disfrútalo mientras puedas Y así, el día de Navidad Que buenas noticias llenan la cabeza ¡Qué temporada festiva! Algún día estarás muerto Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Algún día estaremos muertos Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Todos lo conocen, muerto Una muy feliz Navidad a ti Muerto, Muerto, Muerto Chicos: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Letras de Canciones Categoría:Clásicos de Navidad del Sr. Mojón Categoría:Navidad Categoría:Canciones en Inglés Categoría:Doblados por la comunidad